


Meridien - An Avengers AU

by Mcfly88



Series: Meridien - An Avengers AU [1]
Category: Back to the Future (Movies), Back to the Future: The Game, Meridien - An Avengers AU, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Adult Jokes, Alternate Timeline, Anthony Mackie - Freeform, Chris Hemsworth - Freeform, Christopher Lloyd - Freeform, Eventual Smut, Flashbacks, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Jennifer Lawrence - Freeform, Jeremy Renner - Freeform, ME - Freeform, Michael J Fox, Mutual Pining, Post-Captain America: The First Avenger, Robert Downey Junior - Freeform, Sebastian Stan - Freeform, Slow Burn, Spider - Man Homecoming, The Avengers - Freeform, Very AU, Violence, back to the future - Freeform, chris evans - Freeform, mark ruffalo - Freeform, scarlett johansson - Freeform, tom hiddleston - Freeform, tom holland - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:40:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28679040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mcfly88/pseuds/Mcfly88
Summary: Damien LaCortez. A 15 Year old boy in New York, the city of dreams, With mysterious, time traveling powers that he can’t control. He stays in hiding for many years, afraid of what he’s become, until present day catches up with him. Now 21 Years old in 2017, Damien works to harness his powers, and, with the help of a good friend, may just prove the papers wrong. Why don’t you read and find out? ;)
Relationships: Emmett "Doc" Brown/Marty McFly, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark
Series: Meridien - An Avengers AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2102019
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	1. CASTING

**Author's Note:**

> This is The Casting call! The Prologue and Chapters will come after this. Thank you for reading! 🥺💖

𝑺𝑻𝑨𝑹𝑹𝑰𝑵𝑮...

Michael J Fox as Meridien/Damien LaCortez

Christopher Lloyd as Detective Barry G. Parker

Chris Evans as Captain America/Steve Rogers

Robert Downey Junior as Iron Man/Tony Stark

Jennifer Lawrence as Shelby Knott/Minokawa

Chris Hemsworth as Thor

Jeremy Renner as Hawkeye/Clint Barton

Scarlett Johansson as Black Widow/Natasha Romanoff

Mark Ruffalo as the Hulk/Bruce Banner

Anthony Mackie as Falcon/Sam Wilson

Sebastian Stan as Bucky Barnes/The Winter Soldier

Me, as Holo, or Indigo Whitman

And of Course. There’s Nick Fury~

Now, On to the story. Enjoy reading!


	2. PROLOGUE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Damien’s still figuring out what he can do, and he doesn’t like it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this is kinda short! But it is the prologue, so uh... don’t kill me? Love you guys! Mwah. 🥺💖

PROLOGUE

New York, 2011

“Good Afternoon, viewers of The New York News Channel! Today we found something shocking. There have been reports of people, animals, objects, seemingly frozen in time. There are clips of what appear to be pigeons, hovering in midair, bicyclists statuesque in the bike lane. But the most spectacular yet - a woman, who seems to be falling, but is simply floating, her face contorted into a permanent one of fear. Witnesses claim her foot slipped from a balcony and she was sent, hurtling towards the concrete - only to stop instantaneously. Shouts and whispers could be heard as shocked citizens whipped out their cell phones, and a hooded figure fled from the scene. Investigators are working at this mystery as we speak, and more information will come soon. Tony Stark has a word on the issue—-“

Damien stubbornly switched off the tc with the pads of his fingers against the remote, groaning lightly. His brows kitted into a scowl, frustration building up in his core. Seeking a distraction from the evident issue at hand, Damien leapt from his place on the couch, hands flying to his hair and raking through it, dextral limb diving for the doorknob.

He stepped out into the fresh air with an immediate sense of satisfaction, the crisp breeze quelling his previous, vexed state. The door still hanging open behind him, all momentarily forgotten until a distinct screech resonated in his ears.

“Oh. Sorry, Quyulie.”

He hurriedly stepped back into the warmth of his apartment, shutting the door behind him, addressing a ruffled parakeet as she glared at him with obvious distaste.

Opening up the removable top to the avian’s birdhouse, Damien allowed her to climb onto his finger, preening her feathers in order to prompt them to lie flat again. “Hope the wind didn’t spook you too much, girl.”

Pressing a chaste kiss to her fluffy head, relishing in the affectionate coo that she returned, seemingly forgiveness for the gush of frigid gale he’d let in. She climbed onto his shoulder and sat there comfortably, singing a little tune to herself, beak parted to let the sweet notes escape.

Damien chuckled, swiping his phone from the coffee table absentmindedly. ‘Groceries’ a reminder read, automatically drawing an annoyed hiss from the teen. “Damnit. Forgot about our trip to the store.” He tipped his head back, eyes closed momentarily, before he returned to his normal stature. Slipping on his shoes and occasionally humming when Quyulie chirped at him.

Stuffing his hands into the pockets of his hoodie as he exited his apartment building, Damien shuffled along the sidewalk. Not bothering to take his car, since the walk was fairly short and he wasn’t that great at driving. 

His arrival went unnoticed by busy shoppers, his blue gaze skimming across the oblivious civilians. He felt so tense, his shoulders locked and his jaw pulled taut, straining the muscles that resided there to a concerning degree. Quyulie nuzzled the side of his head sweetly, successfully easing some of the stress from his body. Even though nobody knew of his abilities and what he’d done, he still felt afraid. Hoping that nobody would recognize him, find him out. He didn’t want to hurt anyone. But he didn’t want to be thrown in jail, either.

Nobody commented on Quyulie’s presence along his right shoulder, seeing as there were technically no restrictions against birds and the fluffy avian stuck to his side throughout the whole trip. He didn’t use a cart, figuring that the squeaky wheels would only stress him further. Instead opting to just carry a small basket for his things, grabbing them with desperate haste. Wanting to head back home and breathe properly again.

“Excuse me, sir?” The dreaded tone of a clueless person, blatantly concerned for his well being. Turning around to face them, Damien was less than surprised to see he was much shorter than the raven haired female, who’d looked taken aback at his tired eyes and hunched form. 

“Yes?” He hummed, forcing himself to remain polite, despite the circumstances. “I just wanted to know if you needed any help today.” The woman asked softly, her tone almost one of pity. It made his blood boil. He didn’t need anyone’s sympathy! He was fine. “I’m alright, thanks.” His response was blunt and seemed to cut right through her, her brown eyes flashing in a flinch of offense. He instantly felt guilty, biting down on his cheek until he could taste a metallic tang. “Geez, I’m sorry, it’s just—-“ He muttered, rubbing the back of his neck, “I- I don’t usually talk to anybody. Don’t go out a lot, y’know?”

The woman nodded, understanding his struggle. “It is alright. I’m Jing. Jing Su.” She extended a hand to greet him and he took it, shaking it with maybe a little too much force. She drew back, a relieved smile on her face. “Let me know if you need my help.” She hummed, stepping into the next aisle with a noticeably more content demeanor. He huffed out a sigh, glad he hadn’t caused another catastrophe. Not this time, no.

Eventually heading back to his apartment, groceries in hand, Damien shut the door behind him. His hands red from the bags and his shoulders tense from the encounter still. Quyulie twittered at him lovingly, before fluttering to her house. Slumping down into a little puddle of pinkish floof.

Damien began putting his things away, bags strewn across the counters and his eyes tired and droopy. He barely kicked off his shoes, before he flopped onto the bed, falling asleep within seconds of laying there. His sleep was deep and dreamless, with only a few hours to fill it. He woke up multiple times that night, pacing around, procrastinating. Too tired to get stuff done.

Maybe tomorrow would be better.


End file.
